


Save Me

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex saves a kid from getting hit by a car, which upsets Jack.
Kudos: 5





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“I’m excited to be here for the next few days with you, man. I don’t get to come to this part of Los Angeles much when I’m in California, so I’m excited to see what you’ve got planned for us!” Alex exclaimed as he put on his Vans.  
“I’m glad you’re here, life has been a bit much lately, so to just have some time together will be like a stress relief for me. Hey, it’ll be just like when we were in high school!” Jack pointed out, making them both smile.  
“Well, we’re going to get you out of whatever rut you’ve been in lately! So, we’re getting lunch, then going shopping, right?” Alex asked as he walked out of Jack’s building, following Jack down the stairwell and to the street.  
“Yeah, the restaurant I want to take you to is only a ten-minute walk, and it’ll take longer if we try to drive. This area can be a bit dangerous from a traffic standpoint on the weekends,” Jack explained as the two of them started to walk down the sidewalk.  
“I bet. Traffic like this is why I decided to just stay in Baltimore,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“I don’t blame you, but LA is fun, especially this part of the city. There’s, like, endless things to do here,” Jack continued.  
“It sure seems like it. Well, I’m glad that I’ll have a local tour guide to show me all of the best spots!” Alex exclaimed.  
“I’m glad, too. You being here really means a lot right now, I haven’t felt this genuinely happy in a while, but having you here is helping me to forget about everything that’s been upsetting me,” Jack confessed.  
“I just realized that you’ve never told me what’s been bothering you so much. What’s going on, man?” Alex asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
“Well, there’s a few things, I guess. I’ll start with,” Jack started.  
“Oh shit, that kid’s going into the street, and his mom can’t see him! I’ve got to do something!” Alex exclaimed, running up to the end of the block where two mothers were having lunch, too engrossed in their conversation to notice that one of their sons had started to wander off towards the street, and was making his way into the busy road.   
Jack watched in shock as Alex went into the street as a light changed, sending a bunch of cars towards him. Without saying anything, Alex picked up the boy, then quickly ran off the road as a bunch of cars came down the road, quickly driving over where Alex and the kid had stood just seconds before.   
Jack made his way over to where the moms were having lunch to meet up with Alex, who had just gotten there himself.  
“Ma’am, your son started to wander to the road, and I ran him off of it right as a bunch of cars came down,” Alex explained, setting the boy down in the chair he’d left just moments before.  
“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even see him get up! Stephen, you know better than to do something like that! We’re going to talk about this when we get home! Thank you for saving him, is there anything I can do to repay you, sir?” the mother asked in a distressed voice.   
“No ma’am, there’s no need for that, I’m just glad he’s okay,” Alex said with a s mile.  
“Well, you’re a hero. Stephen, can you thank this nice man for what he did?” the mother requested.  
“Thank you, sir,” Stephen replied in an embarrassed voice.  
“You’re welcome, buddy, but let’s be more careful in the future, okay?” Alex suggested.  
“Yes, sir,” Stephen replied.  
“Alright, that’s what I like to hear! Don’t give your mom anymore trouble today,” Alex stated, smiling at the boy, who gave him a smile back.  
“Thank you again, I didn’t get your name,” the mom pointed out.  
“I’m Alex,” Alex replied.  
“I’m Jessica, are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you as a thank you, Alex?” Jessica continued.  
“I’m positive! I’m just glad that I could help,” Alex replied.  
“Well, you certainly did. Have a great rest of your day, Alex,” Jessica stated, smiling some.  
“The same to you, Jessica,” Alex replied, walking off with Jack.  
“Man, how crazy was that?” Alex asked.  
“It was insanity,” Jack replied in a monotone voice.  
“Are you alright, dude?” Alex continued, immediately noticing Jack’s dramatic demeanor change.  
“I’m fine, let’s just go to the restaurant,” Jack requested, not even looking over at Alex. Shrugging it off, Alex continued to follow Jack up the street, unsure of where they were going, but curiosity eventually caught up to him.  
“Hey, how much farther up is it?” Alex asked, tapping Jack on the shoulder.  
“Not much farther,” Jack replied in that same monotone voice from earlier.  
“Oh, sounds good. are you sure you’re okay, dude?” Alex tried, unsure as to why Jack was acting so weird.  
“I’m fantastic. We’re here,” Jack said, leading the two of them into a café on the end of the block.   
“Hey guys, how many?” the hostess asked with a smile as Jack and Alex walked over to her stand.  
“Get us a booth,” Alex requested to Jack, who said nothing back.  
“There’s two of us,” Jack replied, still not looking over at Alex.  
“Sounds good, you two can follow me right this way!” the hostess exclaimed as she grabbed two menus, then led them over to a table for two in the back corner of the restaurant.  
“Is this alright?” the hostess asked, setting the menus down on the table. Alex opened his mouth to reply, since it wasn’t a booth like he’d wanted, but Jack spoke over to him.  
“This is great, thanks,” Jack replied with a fake smile as he took a seat in one of the chairs.  
“Great, your server will be right with you!” the hostess stated before walking away. As Alex sat down, Jack stuck his face into a menu.  
“Dude, didn’t you hear me say that we should get a booth?” Alex asked, grabbing his menu.  
“I did,” Jack replied, not looking up from his menu.  
“Hey, why’re you being like this?” Alex asked, starting to feel frustrated.   
“I’m not being like anything,” Jack said, still looking at his menu, and not at Alex.   
“Yes you are, you’ve been passive aggressive for the last-“ Alex started, quickly stopping himself when their waiter walked over to their table.  
“Hey guys, I’m Bill, and I’m going to be taking care of you. Can I start you all out with something to drink?” Bill asked, smiling as he opened up his notepad.  
“Water is fine,” Alex replied.  
“I’ll take a cabernet,” Jack added.  
“I’ll get those right out for you two!” Bill said, walking towards the kitchen.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to start drinking?” Alex asked, still confused by Jack’s actions.  
“Not really,” Jack said, looking at the special’s menu now.  
“Okay, seriously, what the fuck is your problem? We’ve been having a great morning, and now you’re just being an ass,” Alex said, getting angrier by the second. Before Jack could reply, Bill brought over their drinks, then took their lunch orders.  
“I’ll have that out as soon as possible, thanks, guys,” Bill said, walking away with the menus. Jack grabbed his wine glass and took what Alex considered to be a gigantic sip of wine, then looked down at the table.  
“Now that you don’t have a damn menu to hide behind, what the fuck is up with you? I came here to have a good time,” Alex stated, glaring at Jack.  
“You really want to know?” Jack asked, sounding just as mad as Alex.  
“Yeah, I think I’ve made that pretty clear,” Alex shot back.   
“Fine, I’m pissed because you’re fucking stupid, Alex,” Jack started.  
“Why would you-“ Alex started.  
“Do you really not know what I’m talking about?” Jack continued.   
“Clearly not,” Alex replied.  
“With that kid earlier, man, that was stupid,” Jack stated.  
“How is that stupid? What, should I have just let him get run over by all of those cars?” Alex asked, his blood boiling.  
“I’m not saying that, it was just a stupid idea. You could’ve died, those cars were going extremely fast down the street,” Jack explained, sounding less angry and more worried now.  
“Well, I didn’t, and I didn’t want that to happen to that kid. Jack, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I saw something like what we did, and just decided to not do anything to help,” Alex stated.  
“I get that, I feel the same, but it scared me to see you in that extremely busy road, one of those cares got really close to hitting you,” Jack pointed out.  
“I know, but I couldn’t just do nothing. Are you jealous that I saved him? Are you pissed because you wanted to be the hero?” Alex asked.  
“No, I don’t give a shit about that kind of thing, I know you know that. Alex, I was genuinely afraid that you’d get hit and be extremely hurt, or you’d,” Jack said, stopping himself when his voice started to crack.   
Alex looked at his best friend, and saw tears starting to form in his eyes, and immediately felt his emotions start to shift.  
“Jack, are you crying?” Alex asked, feeling shocked and confused.  
“Yeah, a bit,” Jack replied, frantically trying to wipe the tears that just continued to form in his eyes.  
“Why’re you so upset? I’m right here, and perfectly fine,” Alex asked, looking right at Jack.  
“I know you are but seeing you in that situation really scared me. Realistically, I knew you’d get out in time, but part of me really thought you’d get hit. I need you, man,” Jack explained, his voice getting smaller.   
“What do you mean? You’ve got a great life, dude! Obviously, I’m glad that we’re friends and have been for so long, but you don’t need me like that, we don’t even live in the same state,” Alex pointed out.  
“I know, but you don’t really get it,” Jack stated.  
“What don’t I get?” Alex questioned.   
“Remember how right before you ran to help that kid, I was going to tell you something kind of important?” Jack asked.  
“Oh shit, you were trying to say something, I completely forgot. What’s bothering you? You’ve got my undivided attention. Well, you do until the food gets here,” Alex said with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood some.  
“Well, ever since we started the break we’re currently on, life has been a bit hard for me. You, Rian and Zack all have so much to do with time off, you have other hobbies, family, all of that shit. I don’t have that, at least, not to the extent that you all do,” Jack started.  
“What? You love time off; it gives you plenty of time to go out with your friends,” Alex replied.  
“That’s true, but that’s only for a meal, or a night, then it’s gone. You guys are constantly with who you love or are doing what you love. Having all of this time to myself has made me think about shit, like, if the band ended tomorrow, all of you would be fine, but I’d have nothing,” Jack explained, tears forming in his eyes again.  
“Well, we’re not going to end the band, so you don’t have to worry about that, but what you’re thinking isn’t true, man. You’re a great guy with a lot to offer, just because you’re not actively pursuing other things, you’re not less than the other three of us,” Alex said in a sincere voice.  
“It’s hard for me to believe that. I’ve had a lot of nights at home where I’ll drink a bunch and think about all of this shit,” Jack continued, reaching for his glass of wine, only to have his hand swatted away by Alex.   
“Jack don’t drink to cope like that. Here, drink my water for now. I honestly had no idea that you were feeling this way, but I wish I’d known sooner so I could’ve helped you. I’m glad that I’m here with you now, and I think I’m gong to extend my trip out here,” Alex decided.  
“No, I don’t want to mess with your life and time off, I-“ Jack started.  
“You’re not, don’t think that. Jack, I really didn’t know all of these things were problems, and I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with all of this alone for so long. Our band is great, and you’re a huge reason as to why, but you’ve got more going for you than just that. For one, you’re a great friend, you have been ever since we met in eighth grade. I’m not going anywhere dude, I promise. I’m sorry that I scared you earlier, but I couldn’t sit back and do nothing, just like how I’m not going to do that with you. I’m always going to be right here with you, and I’ll do my best to help you out of this rut you’ve been in. I’ll stay for however long you want, and we’ll have fun and do stupid shit, just like when we’re in high school, and you’ll see things start to look up for you, I promise,” Alex said in a genuine voice.   
“Thank you, Alex, that means the world to me. Sorry about earlier, I guess that shows how well I’ve been dealing with things lately. You’re the best friend ever,” Jack said, making them both smile.  
“Nah, that’s you. I don’t know how long I’ll stay, but we’ll make it the best time ever,” Alex promised.  
“I’m going to hold you to that!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Sounds good to me. I’m so excited for all of the new adventures we’ll go on, and for all of the memories we’ll create,” Alex stated. They exchanged another smile as Bill brought out their lunches.   
As they ate, they retold stories from high school and old tours, laughing at all of the crazy things they’d gotten themselves into over the years. They were both glad to be with each other, feeling lucky to still have such a strong bond after so many years of a wonderful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I didn't expect this story to go in the direction that it did, but I actually really like how it turned out! I have a few requests to get done, but if you all have ideas, don't hesitate to send them in, I'll gladly add to my list of requests if you have them! I hope you guys liked this story, and thank you for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
